This invention relates to arrangements for limiting the filling of fuel tanks and for aeration and ventilation of fuel tanks, and more particularly to fuel tanks for motor vehicles in which a portion of the tank volume acts as a pressure-compensation space or accumulator for accommodating temperature changes with an aeration and ventilation arrangement opening into the aeratable and ventable filler neck.